Who Says DayDreams Dont Come True
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Sequel to " The Art of Daydreaming". RoLu


Who Said DayDreams Dont Come True

By: Observer

Caous. Insane. Complete and utter idiots. These are just a few of the things running through the mind of a raven haired art mage, as he watched a familar scence unfold before him.

A blonde haired boy was currently being crushed by at least three other poeple. All four memebers of the dog pile were yelling rather vulgar insults at eachother and trying hteir hardest to push each other off their own bodies. The raven haired boy just watched, both amused and slightly annoyed, form his positon in the grass. He looked away from the sight before and turned his attention back to the sketch book lying in his lap. More yelling and screaming followed by several thuds as bodies hit the ground. But depsite all that was going on around him, the boy was focused only on the book lying in his lap. After scrutinizing every detail he had sketched he reached for the bundle of coor pencils ad began making his creation come to life. He only stopped when a shadow fell over him. He looked up from his master piece to find a rather frustrated looking blonde who had several cuts and bruises.

"Finished already?"the raven questioned.

"Dont go doing that! im pissed off enough as it is." the blonde screamed. Some passerbyers stared but quickly carried on their way when they sensed the dark aura coming from the blonde.

" I wasnt doing anything Sting. I just asked ou a simple question."

" Tsk. Lets just get going Rogue."

Rogue sighed but complied with his roomates demand. He gathered his utensils and closed up his sketchbook. Whenever he opened it he felt like he was in a trance, like he was in a differnt place where everything around him was just a blur. But as soon as it was closed he felt himself be pulled back from his world made of paper and pencil.

Rogue and Sting started heading back their dorm, sting midlessly babling about how he was " totally going to be the sh*t out of Natsu and his friends". Rogue didn't know what happened between Natsu and Sting that made the two constantly attack had thought of asking his roomate what the siaution was between him and the pinkette but decided against it. He really didnt want to be involved in anymore fights.

They were almost to their dorm when they pasted by a certain part of the quad Rogue hadnt stopped thinking of. The area was crowded and loud now but for Rogue all he could think about was how peaceful it had been when he found his new inspiration. Where he found _her._ Rogue could feel his body keep pace with Sting beside him but in his mind he was sitting down on the quads grass,watching as a girl with hair golden as the sun lounge in the grass. It had been six months since he first saw her, but in his mind it was as if it had happened yesterday. He remebered every little detail, all of it playing on repeat in his head. He almost regretted giving away his drawing to her. No. That was a lie. He regretted not putting someway for her to contact him on it before giving it to her. He had told Sting about his encounter when he ran into their room out of breath and face flushed _. " Wow. You gave her a picture with just your name. And you didnt think to put your number? And you say I'm the dumb one."_ Rogue let another sigh escape his lips. He really hated it when Sting wasnt the one acting stupid.

...

After they had arrived at their dorm, Rogue helped Sting patch up his scrapes. About an hour later Sting recieved an invite for him and Rogue from Natsu. He was intviting them to a party that they were holding at one of the faternities on campus, Fairy Tail. At first Sting thought it was a joke and Rogue had to agree with him on that considering it had only been a couple hours since the two had tried to kill one another. But when Natsu said that one: it wasnt a joke and two: Erza (one of Natsu's friends) had said that they should come as a sort of "truce", both roomates agreed to attend.

The party was being held at Fairy Tails faternity home. It was a large stone building that was on the outskirts of the campus. This was because it was known for its members being a rather "rowdy" bunch. But Rogue knew when people said "rowdy" they meant insane.

When Sting and Rogue entered through the building through the big oak doors the were greeted by Natsu and his friends. Even some of Sting and his own friends had been invited as well. After recieving a proper welcome from Erza and a forced truce agreement of no fighting what so ever between Sting and Natsu, Rogue made his way over to his friends. He knew them from before college seeing as they all lived in the same town. As he and Sting( who was still mumbling about the damn truce) made their way over,both were greeted by a smile from a girl with short white hair.

" Hi guys! glad you came too!" she greeted.

"Hey Yukino" Sting and Rogue said simotainiously.

" Do you think these guys plan on doing any karoke?" a large man with teal hair asked.

Yukino giggled an was about to answer, but was beaten to it by a girl with long violet hair.

"No Orga. I dont think they will. I doubt any of them will be doing anything at the rate some of them are drinking."

"Minerva dont be rude!" Yukino squealed.

Minerva just shrugged her shoulders. For a while the five of them chatted about things, until Yukino suggested they mingle with the other students present.

Everyone kind of went of on their off talking with others. Orga was chatting with a man who had a scar shaped like a lighting over his eye, while Minerva stood in a corner quietly judging everyone. Rogue just listened as Sting and Yukino chatted with Natsu, Erza, and another guy named just listened while the others chatted. After a while,a girl with long white hair named Mira yelled for eveyones attention.

" Alright eveyrone! I've decieded we should play one of the classics!" she yelled cheerily. Everyone watched as pulled out a large glass bottle form behind her back. "Everyone make a circle were playing spin the bottle!". Some people shouted while most just groaned in annoiance, but in the end everyone ended up in a circle. Rogue had tried to make a quick exit to the nearest restroom where he planned on just sketching in his pocket book, but Yukino had latched onto both his and Sting's arms,dragging them into the circle.

Mira explained the rules of the game and then everyone took turns spinning. There were quit a few people there so Rogue decided to just relax against the wall behind him and tune everything out. For some reason what he started thinking of was the girl he met all those months ago. He thought about how she had looked so peaceful and how he felt compelled to capture that peace and innosence.

But then his mindtook a differnt turn as he started thinking about her. He started thinking about her lips and how they were curved in a small smile while she layed watching the clouds pass by. He thought about her eyes and how when he got the chance to look at them properly they were a warm chocolate brown. He thought about the way she smiled at him when he had confessed to watching her while she was lying int he grass. His mind wandered back to her lips for some reason and he found himslef thinking baout how soft they had looked. Before he had a chance to register his thoughts, he felt a tug on his arm.

A girl with brown hair and a heavy blush on her face was tugging on his sleeve. "It's your turn handsome!" she could smell the alchohal on her breath an coughed quickly into his elbow. He looked around to see that it was indeed his turn to play the piontless game. But whie it might be piontless, that didnt make him any less nervous. He looked at Sting and Yukino who were sitting on his other side, trying to ask them for help but Sting just smirked and Yukino just gave him a thumbs up. The brunette beside him tugged on his sleeve agiain and he finally took the bottle form her hand. He let out a long sigh and placed it on the ground. With a shaky hand he spinned the damn thing an watched nervously. It wasnt like he hadnt kissed anyone beofore, he had. But it wasnt like this, where it was a random stranger. "Whoever even intvented this cursed game?" he thought. The bottle was still spinning and he looked around the circle. Everyone was looking intently some with smiles, some with intense blushes, and some just plain out pouting. He turned his gaze back to the bottle. It had stopped. He just stared at he bottle for the longest time, to nervous to look up. He heard people giggling, while others were grumbling things that he couldnt quite understand. " Stop being so nervous!" Rogue's inself screamed. He finally looked up and he felt his whole body go rigided. Across the circle from him was her. Her blonde hair hanging in loose tendrils framing her round face. He eyes still a deep chocolate brown. Her face held a small blush, just like it did when he had complimented her at their last encounter. He felt his breath hitch. " No way is this happening" he thought. for a while the two just sat across from eachother staring.

" Oh geez just kiss already!" Mira squealed.

Rogue didnt move. He couldnt. In the end after a long moment of silence, Lucy lowly made her way around the circle to sit behind the brunette beside him.

She looked up at him with her big eyes, her face growing redder by the second. He could feel a small blush creep onto his cheeks.

 _"God this is so embarrissing"_ he thought. He heard Mira say something along the lines of hurry it up again, but his ears were to filled with the sound of his own heart beat. She was looking at the ground, so Rogue decided to make the first move or else he was afraid if they waited any longer Mira might come over and make them kiss lifted her head when she sensed him leaning forward and met him inthe middle. When their lips met, Rogue could hear everyone around them giggling,and hooting, but all he could focuse on was her. Her lips were indeed soft, and he could taste just the slightest bit of strawberry lip gloss. Before he could deduct anything else though it was over. They roke apart and he saw her face was as red as Erza's hair. His guessed his face most liekly matched hers. He looked around and saw that everyone had actually moved onto the next person and for that he was quite grateful. When he turned back to her she was standing up. She was smiling at him and he heard her whisper a small thanks causing her to blush even more. She then walked back to her seat where a blue haired girl immdieatly started whispering in her ear. Rogue watched from his spot as the girls talked. The blonde of the two sneaking glances at him. He was still in utter shoke at what happened that he didnt even notice Sting screaming about having to kiss Orga.

After the party ended Rogue walked back with Sting still complaining about the game. But Rogue wasnt listening. He was still back int he moment when Lucy had kissed him. The girl he called his muse, the girl he met one peaceful October evening, The girl from his daydreams kissed him. And as he fell asleep that night he thought that maybe this was all just another daydream. But he knew that this daydream came true.

Authors note: ok so i made rogue extremely nerdy and dorky and i feel supre proud for some reason. So heres the second part to " the Art of Daydreaming". hope you guys like it. I will maybe add a part three seeing as how I left of on a sort of cliff hanger again. Sorry. :) Hope you guys like it and if you WOULD like a part three please tell me in the reviews! Also thankyou to those that gave reviews for the first one. i really appreiciate hearing you guys opinion. Oh and I'm gooing to try and update " Capturing the Moment" this week as well. Till next time! -observer


End file.
